ADIOS
by jazma
Summary: Itachi muere, una joven lo busca, contine algunos capitulos del anime...lagrixita


ONE-SHOT

ADIOS

Bien se preguntaran y esta que mosca le pica como se atreve a hacer un one-shot sin ni siquiera a terminado sus fics

Sencillo, se me ocurrió, bien espero que les guste trata de una joven que es rescatada por Itachi… estos son los pensamientos de la joven, los recuerdos y los sentimientos que le dedica.

_Palabras recuerdos _

Palabras presente

Empecemos.

Relámpagos iluminaban el cielo como si se fuera a caer a pedazos, la lluvia era potente, pero eso no le importaba a la joven que corría con una desesperación, no le importaba que en ese momento ella sintiera un dolor agudo en su pierna, eso no la detenía para nada, al contrario, podía decirle a él que por fin había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, solamente quería decirle eso, solo que ahora se encontraba a una distancia considerable lejos de él

-Ya voy, para allá, podré ayudarte- dijo ella, aún corriendo por aquel bosque

_Todo lo que pens__é que era mío _

_En la luz__…_

_Era algo parecido _

_A una perla preciosa _

A lo lejos se escuchaba una batalla, una de las más memorables, en la que los ninjas tendrían que celebrar como algo único, los últimos Uchihas, peleaban con todo su poder y fuerza, hermanos que llegaron a odiarse o eso se pensaba por el momento.

La joven corría, hasta que una raíz de un árbol la tumbo, de bruces contra el suelo, levantó la mirada, con algunos raspones, eso no le importo, tenía que llegar hasta él

-No me daré por vencida- se levantó a duras penas y siguió corriendo

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que había conocido al joven de cabellos negro y mirada penetrante, no lo recordaba, solo sabia que la había encontrado en un día lluvioso como estos

_Se encontraba tirada en el suelo con las ropas desgarradas y la sangre brotando de su piel, ya hab__ía perdido mucha, moriría sin dudar, sabía que era una inútil de primera, la habían atacado y ella sin poder defenderse, eso se lo tenía merecido, sus compañeros de equipo la habían abandonado, solamente por ser débil. _

_Cuando quise llorar _

_No pude porque _

_No me lo permitieron _

_Escucho pasos a la lejanía acaso rematarían con ella, a apuñalarían o verían divertidos como agonizaba antes de morir, pero no sucedió solamente una voz_

_-Mira que tenemos aquí una mocosa que se muere- su tono era burlón- que haremos, terminaremos con su sufrimiento- pregunto, como si alguien más se encontrara a su lado _

_De nuevo escucho los pasos, se acercaban a ella, entonces si acabarían con su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas como siempre pasaba con ella, cuando algo no le salía bien _

_-Un ninja nunca llora, y te prohíbo que llores- su voz sonaba autoritario. _

_Con un esfuerzo miro al que le había dicho eso, solamente una silueta borrosa se encontraba enfrente suyo, asintió levemente, para caer desmayada, por la falta de fuerzas, sangre y debilidad _

-Todavía me pregunto por que me salvaría, tengo que preguntárselo tengo que ayudarlo.

_Se encontraba en un lugar obscuro que solamente se iluminaba con una vela en la esquina de una habitaci__ón ella apenas abría lo ojos para encontrarse con la silueta de un joven, sus ojos se encontraban de color rojo _

-_Donde estoy__…__?- pregunto ella con dolor en todo su cuerpo. _

_-Eso no te importa- sonó cortante aquella contestación _

_La cabeza la dolía, tan solo en pensar que habría pasado al lado de los muertos, pero gracias a ese joven había salido con vida. _

_-Graci__…__- no pudo terminar el agradecimiento, pues el joven se levantaba y salía de allí _

_Se quedó sola, acaso la habían salvado, para que la mataran ellos, se abrazo a si misma, tenía miedo, _

_Perd__óname por todo _

_Perdóname, porque te hice _

_Sufrir_

_Perdóname hasta el final _

_Nunca necesite a un amigo _

_Tanto como ahora._

Por fin llegaba al lugar en donde él se encontraría, una sonrisa se formo por instinto, algo la detuvo un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra

-Que diablos..-articulo esta antes de ver un monstruo grande que se erguía en el lugar en donde se encontraba él

-SUSANO- grito ella, acaso él oponente con el que se estaba enfrentando era demasiado fuerte como para llamarlo- No,- se dijo a si misma, al tiempo que volvía a correr.

-Por favor , que no te pase nada, ya voy para allá- sus ojos se encontraban ahora sumergidos en Susano

_Meses se podr__ía decir desde que la habían rescatado, ese joven la cuidaba, o solamente la tenía como algo, un objeto_

_-Itachi-sensei- hablaba la joven que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él _

_El silencio se adueño de ellos dos _

_-A donde vamos?- pregunto esta _

_-A un lugar donde tenemos que pelear, esta será tu primera vez en que asesines a alguien- se burlaba el azul _

_Se quedó estática acaso el entrenamiento de sangre, dolor corporal y sudor se debía a eso, matar a ninjas _

_-Pero__…__yo..- hablaría no dejaría que ellos la obligaran a eso, no quería _

_-Es una orden- hablo indiferente su sempai- y más vale que la cumplas, me haz causado demasiados problemas- palabras cortantes _

_-Si sensei, lo que ordene- no podía desobedecerlo_

_Pensó que, por las veces que tenía que enseñarla blandir la katana, pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sangrar, pues él la atacaba con cierta brutalidad, acababa siendo regañado, por su superior, una tristeza se adueño de sus ojos, agacho la cabeza, para que no la viera de esa forma _

_-Llegamos- hablo el azul que blandía su espada con escamas en ella _

_-Más te vale que te defiendas, nosotros no te salvaremos estarás sola en esto- le contestó de nuevo el azul _

_Ella solamente asintió. _

_Los dos que se encontraban a su lado desaparecieron para dejarla sola_

_Un suspiro por parte de ella, para empezar a correr a la dirección en donde se escuchaban las kunais y shurinkens, que chocaban _

_Lo que pensé no era todo_

_Era tan inocente_

_Era una delicada muñeca_

_De porcelana _

_Por que lo hacían, matar a los ninjas que protegían el lugar, acaso habían hecho algo malo, para hacerlo, siempre tuvo esa duda, nunca lo había entendido. _

_Corría por las calles desiertas, encontrándose de vez en cuando con los cuerpos sin vida de alguno que otro ninja, miraba de un lado a otro, cuando sintió una punzada en su hombro, se arrodillo por el dolor y ver como salía sangre del mismo._

_-Maldita Akatsuki- grito uno de los ninjas que se encontraba unos metros delante de ella _

_Lo miro con terror, la mataría, moriría por fin, intentó moverse, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada, tenía que moverse _

_-Muere- dijo el tipo que corría a gran velocidad con una katana en sus manos _

_-Ita__…__Itach__…__-pero guardo silencio, no podía llamarlo sería de nuevo una inútil , por reflejo cerró los ojos, para no ver como la partía en dos, pero nunca llegó la filosa hoja de la katana, solamente una Capa _

_Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su sensei _

_-Itachi- fue lo único que articulo_

_-Te lo dije, que no quería problemas contigo- su voz, sonaba demasiado cortante para ella _

_-Lo siento- lo único que articulo. _

Llegó hasta donde se encontraban las llamas negras.

-Amateratsu- pronunció, con terror- Itachi-sensei- grito con todas sus fuerzas

Con una desesperación grande hizo sellos con sus manos, para poder pasar, volvió a correr no le importaba que estuviera agotada, no podía dejarlo solo, no hasta que no le dijera, lo importante que era él, para su vida

_Un golpe sordo, La joven gritaba quedamente, Itachi hab__ía sido golpeado en la mejilla _

_-Maldita, sea Itachi la misión fue un fracaso, te daré como sacrificio a Jashim- gritaba un joven de cabellos blancos peinado hacía atrás y ojos violetas. _

_-Pero consiguieron lo que querían- su tono era serio _

_-Si pero la misión no fue completada- grito EL peliblanco _

_Cuando quise llamarte_

_Y pedir tu ayuda _

_Me detuve a mi misma. _

_-Fue mi culpa- grito la joven que se encontraba a un lado de ellos dos _

_-Como dijiste????- la interrogo, el peliblanco, quien ya tenía a su guadaña en el cuello de la joven _

_-Que fui la culpable Hidan, no lo culpes a él- temblaba, eso era seguro. _

_-Entonces tu fuiste, la idiota- un golpe seco se escucho_

_Itachi había detenido el golpe dirigido a ella _

_-Te lo dije, Hidan yo soy el responsable de esto, más te vale que a mi me hagas lo que quieras- su tono era intimidador_

_-Ya basta- fue la voz del compañero de Hidan _

_-Sabes que con esta falla, perderemos el triple de lo que hemos hecho- lo reprendía de manera que sonara algo dramático, perder el dinero _

_Itachi lo miro con cierta molestia, odiaba como hablaba Kakuzu _

_-Cuanto- solamente eso _

_-el triple, más intereses _

_Hidan soltó a Itachi y este camino a la puerta de salida _

_-Me acompañara ella- y con esto salio de la habitación _

_Kakuzu, miro a la joven que solamente, se encontraba parada_

_-Que no lo oíste, no quieres morir, más vale que lo sigas- su tono era molestó _

_Ella solo asintió para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba él _

_-lo siento- volvió a articular _

_Pero él no dijo nada hasta que salieron de la guarida _

_-Tonta muñeca de porcelana- sus palabras fueron frías y cortantes _

_Lo miro con dolor, era cierto era débil y si lo era, solo una muñeca que tenía miedo a romperse en pedazos _

Llegaba al lugar, cuando de nuevo alzo la mirada, Susano se desvanecía, acaso había ganado,

-No… no.. Puede ser…-articulo esta no era la forma normal en la que Susano desaparecía. Corrió con más fuerza, no llegaría a tiempo.

_Perd__óname por todo _

_Perdóname, porque se que te hice _

_Sufrir_

_Perdóname hasta el final _

_Nunca necesite a un amigo _

_Tanto como ahora _

Por fin había llegado, solo que esta vez, sus ojos demostraron el terror, que nuca había demostrado al estar a su lado

-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito desesperadamente con un tono de horror

Si Itachi se encontraba en el suelo, sin ningún signo vital.

Se dejó caer a su lado, para poder abrazarlo

-Itachi-sensei, por favor responda- sus gritos se escuchaban dolorosos, sin vida, le dolía su pecho

_El mes paso como rapidez, de nuevo la joven se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de su sensei, no la había perdonado, por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás en la misión fallida _

_-Esta será tu ultima oportunidad, más te vale que no me causes problemas- su tono se mostraba sereno _

_-Si sensei- se mostraba segura , esta vez no lo defraudaría, el pueblo se encontraba en tranquilidad hasta que una kunais con pergaminos repleto de sellos explotaron _

_Los ninjas se formaban para la batalla, pero no venían venir los golpes, solamente caían al suelo _

_-Itachi un exiliado nos ataca- gritaron lo aldeanos, al tiempo en que corrían por sus vidas _

_Los ninjas peleaban con sus fuerzas, más no podían con él - era demasiado fuerte _

_Por otra parte, la joven se encontraba un poco alejada del lugar de combate, tenía que estar con cuidado, debía ser fuerte para sorprender a su sensei, no sería una inútil, nunca más _

_Una Kunai rozo su brazo, de nuevo le dolía. _

_-Vaya una Akatsuki, pero se ve que eres débil- se mofaba el tipo_

_-No lo soy- grito ella- ya no soy más una débil, puedo vencerte, lo se- desenvaino su Katana para atacar a ese ninja que se había atrevido decirle débil _

_Solo que en el primer ataque la katana volaba por lo aires para caer e incrustarse en un árbol _

_-jajajajajajaja- Se burlaba el tipo de ella- débil niña, mocosa, ni siquiera puedes sostener tu katana_

_Se sentía de nuevo atrapada, volvería a perder, lo más humillante sería que su sensei le salvara la vida, empezó a caminar hacía tras sin quitar la mirada de su rival, desapareció, para encontrase detrás de ella _

_-No- solo dijo eso antes de sentir, un dolor inimaginable en cuerpo, el tipo saco su katana del cuerpo de ella, se dejó caer, le dolía mucho, se tocó en donde la había atravesado, _

_Lo que pensé que era un sueño_

_O solo un espejismo_

_Fue tan real como parecía _

_todo un privilegio. _

_Solo un sueño, no era posible, tan torpe era, inútil era, se levantó con pesar, su katana estaba detrás de ella, la sacó del árbol, para blandirla de nuevo, tenía miedo, eso era seguro, pero no quería ser un carga, para su sensei, volvió a atacar, esta vez cortando al tipo. _

_Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, por fin había lastimado a alguien, no era un sueño, claro que no, atacó de nuevo, lo partió en dos, pero solo era un jutsu _

_-Que??- se espanto, el tipo se encontraba detrás de ella para partirla por fin en dos, cuando _

_Un golpe, el tipo caía muerto _

_Miro a su salvador, su mirada se mostró triste, era él _

_-Lo siento- articulo ella - lo se soy débil, pero yo__…__- no termino, cuando él ya se acercaba a ella _

_-Toma- le entregó un botiquín- cúrate, eso puede matarte_

_Miro sorprendida a su sensei, por primera vez le hablaba de manera diferente, una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios _

_-Hai- asintió, para empezarse a curar _

-SENSEI- articulo ella, con las palabras quebradas por el llanto, se había prometido no llorar ante él, pero había roto su promesa- Lo siento sensei no quise, yo todavía soy débil, no lo pude proteger - sus lagrimas brotaban descontroladamente, ya no más su autocontrol- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…………………

_Batalla, entre la aldea de la hoja, buenos adversarios, para Itachi, Kisame y la joven que paenas se enseñaba a atacar a sus oponentes, _

_Sensei- gritaba la joven quien corría a su lado, eso no era bueno, era la primera vez que Itachi salía lastimado _

_-Aléjate- le decía de manera autoritaria _

_-No- dijo esta acercándose hasta donde se encontraba- yo lo protegeré, soy más fuerte ahora,- blandía su katana al joven que se encontraba a dos metros de ellos dos _

_-No pensé que Itachi necesitara ayuda- se burlaba uno de la hoja _

_-Claro que no necesita mi ayuda- aclaro ella- solo que yo quiero pelear contra ti- se mostraba más segura que antes y atacó _

_Los golpes con su Katana lastimaron de gravedad al que se había burlado de Itachi _

_-KISAME, DEBEMOS IRNOS- grito con autoridad _

_-Pero Kakuzu- dijo este _

_-Ya le pagare lo demás, Itachi esta herido de gravedad_

_Kisame solamente miro a su compañero que sangraba _

_-Esta bien, pero tu tendrás que ser mi conejillo de indias- grito molestó, pues lo sacaban de un buena batalla. _

_-Claro, lo hare con gusto- dijo ella al momento que desaparecían de los ojos de los ninjas de la hoja. _

-Por favor, conteste- lo abrazaba, con fuerza, quería pasar calor, para ver si despertaba, y la miraba con esos ojos, y decirle apártate de manera fría, pero no sucedía.

- _en la noche Itachi se encontraba sentado en el tejado mirando las estrellas, cuando sintió chackra, lanzó una kunais que esquivaban con destreza _

_-Que quieres, Niña- pregunto este, con cierta serenidad en sus palabras _

_-Solo, quiero ver como se siente- dijo un poco preocupada la joven_

_-Por que te preocupas por mi, solamente eres un estorbo en mi vida, me has hecho salirme de mi objetivo- sus palabras no sonaban cortantes solamente eran palabras _

_-Por usted me salvo sensei, y por __…__.- guardo silencio- hace una bonita noche _

_-Hmp- Itachi miro a la joven- solo quiero que sepas, que has mejorado considerablemente- sus palabras ahora sonaban como una despedida. _

_La joven lo miro con confusión_

_-Por que dice eso sensei- aquello la preocupaba _

_-Mañana te ira a una misión y yo a otra, se lo dije a Pein, él asintió sin problemas- articulo este con cansancio _

_Su mirada se volvió triste _

_-Si termino con la misión podré ir a donde se encuentra usted - preguntó con suplica _

_Itachi la miro, para volver sus ojos a las estrellas _

_-Pero no quiero que tardes, solo te pido eso- hablaba como una persona normal _

_-No se preocupe, llegare a tiempo, no se arrepentirá de mi _

_Te lo quise contar_

_Cometí un error _

_Me deje llevar _

_-Sensei, quiero decirle algo- sonaba nerviosa _

_Itachi solo la miro para volver a ver el cielo de noche _

_-Desde__…__ que __…__ lo__…__ ví….yo- guardo silencio Itachi la miraba con cierta molestia _

_Agacho la cabeza, ya no le diría nada no quería que terminara en algo mal _

_-Tú eres la única que sabe mis secretos,- contestó él - te pido que entiendas lo que pase al final, tú me ayudaste y te lo agradezco, solo que no quiero darte una falsa esperanza. _

Se encontraba aún llorando al ser que estaba abrazando, no quería, no podía, pero sería su ultima vez que lo vería tenía que seguir adelante

-Sensei- hablo pausadamente- recuerda dos días antes de separarnos, yo quería decirle algo importante- las lagrimas salían de esos ojos ya hinchados por tanto llorar- desde que lo ví, me dio esperanzas para seguir, sensei yo… yo… - lo abrazó con fuerza- lo amo….-lo dejó de abrazar, para darle un beso en la frente sería la ultima vez que lo vería, que la haría sentir diferente, alguien a quien podía confiar y amar, habían entregado su corazón a aquel ser que se encontraba ahora sin vida entre sus brazos, lo amaba.

_Perd__óname por todo_

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_Nunca necesite a un amigo_

_Tanto como ahora _

Lo recostó de nuevo en el suelo frió, se separaba lentamente de su cuerpo, pudo ver que en esa miraba se encontraba una paz, y más esa sonrisa………..

_La joven se encontraba lista para salir, su primera misión sin su sensei, tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar hasta donde se encontrara él _

_-Sensei- hablo la joven - suerte - sonrió de manera inocente _

_Itachi la miro _

_-Sígueme- empezó a caminar a un lugar apartado en donde no los vieran _

_-Que pasa sensei - hablo cuando por fin estaban apartados _

_-Toma- le entreg__ó un collar con la insignia del clan Uchiha _

_-Gracias, sensei- agradeció esta. _

_-Cuídalo, algún día vendré por ella- con esto se empezó a alejar de ella _

_-Itachi- por primera vez le hablaba de esa forma eso la llenó de vergüenza- yo lo cuidare bien. _

_Cuando volteo a verla, la joven se quedó sin palabras a lo que veía, y un sonrojo junto una sonrisa se adueñaron de ella _

_-Eso espero, eso es una promesa Lagrima- con esto camino hasta desaparecer de sus ojos _

_-Gracias, Itachi - camino hasta donde se encontraba un miembro de Akatsuki, esperándola_

Se levanto de donde se encontraba, camino con una sonrisa triste

-Itachi, sigo con mi promesa, y se que vendrá algún día por su collar, y cuando eso suceda, lo recibiré con una sonrisa, A.D.I.O.S amado sensei.

_Perd__óname, te hice sufrir_

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_Perdóname hasta el final _

_Nunca necesite a un amigo_

_Tanto como ahora_

joven desapareció del lugar, para asegurarse que ella seguiría adelante, ya no estaba sola, Su amado sensei se encontraba a su lado, para protegerla y recoger aquel collar, dejó de llover para aparecer una luz resplandeciente y mostraba algo singular en el cuerpo de Itachi se mostraba, un collar en forma de gota, y a su lado la insignia del clan Uchiha resplandeciendo, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

**FIN **

**Espero y les guste se que no soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas, prometo seguir con mis proyectos, pero estoy algo apurada por mis ex****ámenes así que tardare más de lo que debería, pero aún así les traje este bonito fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción gomenasai de tatu, aparte es la muerta de Itachi en manos de su hermano, pensaba que ella lo salvaría (y como me gusta Itachi un buen) pero tuve que llevar un orden. **

Bueno dejen comens o lo que se les ocurra,

Bueno nos leemos luego

Jazma fuera


End file.
